In the field of relatively small containers such as used in the toiletries art, for example, it is frequently found that discrepancies in manufacture lead to improper fit between the container neck and the cavity of the closure or cap. Among such discrepancies are contour irregularities, eccentricity and the like, resulting in leakage from the container, improper fit of the cap on the neck, difficulty in removing and replacing the cap on the container, etc.
According to the present invention, the foregoing and other problems are eliminated by providing a cap liner of flexible, distortable material comprising a one-piece member having an annular wall dimensioned to fit within the cap so as to accommodate the irregularities by means of its flexibility. The material of which the liner is composed may be any of several known plastics, such as polyolfins or the like. The annular wall of the liner includes angularly alternated wall portions of different radial cross-sections or configurations, certain portions being, for example, of greater thickness than neighboring portions, the latter imparting greater flexibility to the liner. Further, the upper edge of the wall terminates in an annular flange projecting radially inwardly from the wall and itself affording a coaxial circular opening. The flange imparts a degree of rigidity to the upper part of the liner in certain respects, but reduction in weight as well as flexible attributes flow from the provision in the flange of a plurality of apertures, preferably slots of arcuate configuration.
The liner is capable of being mass-produced at relatively low cost and is further characterized by durability as well as improving the container-to-cap relationship.
Further features, objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the disclosure progresses.